Stereotactic and ultrasound guided vacuum assisted biopsy is a new, novel method of performing biopsy of suspicious breast lesions. Presently, following biopsy a metal marking clip is placed in the biopsy cavity. This clip allows for wire localization of the biopsy site if surgical lesion resection becomes necessary. The clip is not visible under ultrasound thus wire localization using this modality is not possible and the metal clip is poorly seen during real time deployment under ultrasound. The psychological advantage of a biodegradable rather than a permanent marker has been expressed to the physician founders of Biopsy Sciences by breast biopsy patients. The focus of the current investigation is to evaluate the possibility of using novel biodegradable polymer systems for developing a breast biopsy system. Further in the present investigation we will study the acute deployability and efficacy of such system. Also early investigation into the tissue compatibility of the biodegradable markers will be examined. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The potential commercial apportunities for this work are very encouraging. Stereotactic breast biopsy is growing at a rate of 25% per year. Over 370,000 clips were deployed in the US last year. This simple elegant biodegradable marker will attract a considerable share of this rapidly growing market.